Loving You Is Such A Pain
by Lime-chan. KYU
Summary: Just a little oneshot I decided to do one day... yeah... PokeShippy For those who don't know, that's Misty and Ash


**Lime-chan: I had already finished this Pokemon story since like… forever, but I never found the time to actually submit it, but what matters is that I submitted it, right? Anyway, it's a one-shot (OMG! A one-shot! It's my first one ever! O.o)**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon… -.- (sigh)_**

Loving You is Such a Pain

By: Lime-chan

The sun came down, making the sky slowly become darker. Misty sat down and sighed. Today she had another fight with Ash. But this wasn't like their normal fights. They had actually hit each other this time.

Ash had gotten strongly kicked in his stomach and legs by Misty. He also had a bloody nose from the punch that Misty gave him.

She had some bruises on her arms and legs and her left eye was all black because Ash had decided to punch her back.

"Ash…" she whispered and rubbed her bruised arms. "You're such a damn bastard" she frowned and tried to take her anger out on her red backpack sitting next to her. She punched the backpack until her knuckles started hurting. She felt so much better now, but she was still pissed off at Ash.

……………

Ash noticed that the sun had completely set now. The whole sky had changed from a nice shade of red-orange to a dark blue. He looked over to a far away tree. He knew Misty was there. Misty…

"Such a bitch…" he threw the dirty napkin and got a new one. He put it against his still-bleeding nose. "Didn't have to punch me…" he said. "Or kick me" he tilted his head upwards, making his cap fall to the ground behind him. He tried to calm down by breathing deeply. It _kind of _worked. "I'm still mad at her" he got his cap and put it back on his head. He imagined how Misty was right now.

He shouldn't have punched her.

Guilt started to take the place of his anger. What if she was crying? "Damn… what if I hurt her badly? I don't want her to cry" he said. He didn't want to, but he knew that he had to do this.

……………

Misty stood up and faced the lake. She looked up at the full moon above her and then down at the lake. It shone so beautifully under the bright white rays of the moon. She was feeling so much better now.

"Misty" her eyes widened when she heard a male voice behind her.

"What do you want, Ash?" she asked, happy that her voice didn't show any signs of the fear she was feeling right now. "Do you want to beat me up again?" Ash felt a knot on his throat when she said that.

"Misty, l—"

"Was _this_ not enough for you?" Misty yelled and pointed to her black eye. She felt like crying so badly now.

"I—" Ash started, but was interrupted by Misty's sigh.

"Go ahead, then. Don't worry. I won't hurt you back" Misty said as she extended her arms and tilted her head downwards. "Just go ahead. I don't care anymore" tears started gathering in Misty's teal eyes and threatened to fall at any moment now. Ash shook his head.

"I can't" Misty looked up, tears falling little by little. He walked up to her. "I won't"

"Ash?" Misty asked, put her arms down and twitched a little because she hit one of her bruises.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Misty. I really am" Ash said seriously, his cap making shadows and hiding his face. Misty sighed. "Will you forgive me? Please?"

"I can't…" she said and looked away from him. Ash bit his lower lip, hoping that wasn't her response. "I just can't seem to ever get mad at you for too long, can I?" she said with a small smile and hugged Ash.

"What did we even start fighting about?" Ash asked; Misty let go of him.

"I don't know. Probably something stupid" Misty said and shrugged.

"Yeah. You probably started it"

"What! No! You ass!" Misty yelled. "Since you're so annoying _you_ probably started it!" Ash started laughing. "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"We're doing it again, aren't we?" Ash asked when he stopped laughing. Misty giggled a little.

"Yeah. We are"

"I still think _you_ started it, though" Ash smirked as he said this.

"Do you know what _I_ think?" Misty said with a sincere smile.

"What?" Ash asked. Misty hugged Ash and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"I think that loving you is such a pain, Ash Ketchum"

**Lime-chan: Aww! How cute! Yeah… anyway, I hope you liked this little piece of crap and will review. Maybe I'll start getting serious with the Pokemon stories and write a multi-chapter story… maybe. But I have to know what you guys think! Wellps, see yas later! Reminder: Review! n.n Reviews make Lime-chan feel special!**


End file.
